<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yarn is for Chats by rndmvixm12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099347">Yarn is for Chats</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmvixm12/pseuds/rndmvixm12'>rndmvixm12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, F/M, Fluff, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, antics, cuteness, fluffandcrack, idontknowwhatimdoing, kwamitrouble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:21:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26099347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rndmvixm12/pseuds/rndmvixm12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette finds all her yarn unraveled across her floor. Who could it be? Will she find the perpetrator and prevent them from returning, or find a companion along the way?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First Miraculous fic! Please enjoy :) thanks for reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Why?" Marinette thought, her mind reeling as she glanced at her bedroom floor. "Why me?" This time, she spoke aloud, her voice echoing in the space. <br/>It was a beautiful, sunny day, the skies above Paris clearer than they had been all spring long. In the long run, the rain they had experienced consistently prior to this day was most likely a good thing; it did water the plants on her balcony, after all. Yet, it had been so dreary that rain, something that brought Marinette and her family down. They were meant for brighter spaces, small towns with open roads and little pollution. Not to mention the mud puddles, atrocious things that always managed to soak her socks whenever she went to school. <br/>Oh, school. School, that beautiful, wonderful place, that place in which Marinette's mind thrived, only doing so because of-<br/>You thought I was going to say teachers, no? <br/>Alas, the only reason Marinette enjoyed school was because of her favorite male model and long time crush Adrien Agreste. <br/>The girl glanced to the left at the thought of him turning towards her picture wall. It was speckled with a few photos of her and her family, maybe some with Alya or Nino. But the rest of the space above her desk? Covered, head to toe, or top to bottom shall we say, in Adrien Agreste photos. She had everything from marketing campaigns, photo shoots, to secret photos sniped by paparazzi whilst no one was looking.<br/>It was hard to say which ones she favored most, to be honest. It was mainly a tie between the new ad campaign for that one new cologne line, and the photo taken of Adrien whilst he was sitting with her, either at the fountains or the movies, on that one day he had decided to escape with her. <br/>"I wonder what he's doing now?" A classic thought, one she had often. She very much so liked to imagine what he could be doing sometimes; things like... him playing the piano, his fingers moving swiftly across the keys, producing a soft, brilliant melody, one that made her insides weep. Or, he could be lounging on his couch, looking at social media from the day prior. Ooh, even better, he could be napping. She could absolutely imagine how adorable Adrien was when he napped, his mouth slightly agape as his blond locks slipped over his eyes- but that little scenario was off topic, something she would touch on later. <br/>For now, she had to deal with slowly winding at least four different balls of yarn back up, untangling them from their intersecting paths on her bedroom floor. <br/>She had no idea how it had happened, this unraveling of her materials. One moment, it had been sitting in a basket next to her desk, and then the second she gets home for her lunch break and finishes eating, it's spread across her floor. What made things curiouser and curiouser, as well, was the suspicious thump noise she had heard, loud  and clear as she sat in her living room, eating a sandwich. Previously, she had dismissed at as nothing but a mere book, one that typically slid off her bed. She's leave them there from time to time, as she fell asleep she'd place them down on her lap, and during the day the blankets would suddenly decide to eschew the novels. <br/>But this time, it was different. This time, something had gotten in, somehow managing to bypass the first and second floors, and get in through the window above her bed. Physically impossible for any normal person. So who could it have been?<br/>Some way or another, she'd find out. And then, she'd wreak havoc on that persons life for making a mess out of her meticulous bundles of hard-to-wind-back-up-again-yarn!</p><p>But first, the mess.</p><p>"Uggghhhh!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Yet another break in...</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Her lips sticky with sugar, Marinette drifted into sleep, her head bobbing gently as she rested on one of her balcony chairs. It had been a long day; After school, her parents had decided to take her out shopping, allowing her to visit her favorite businesses in Paris. This, of course, included a sweets shoppe, a place in which Marinette revelled whilst smelling the delicious chocolate scent filling the small space. </p><p>And oh, had she bought so many things. From taffy to truffles, lollipops to lemon drops. Now, she was slowly falling asleep in the cool night air, her head upturned and towards the sky, dreaming of her future. </p><p>She thought of many things; Where she'd wish to live, her job- but mostly, she thought of Adrien. Adrien, with his golden locks shining brightly in the sun, flopping perfectly in his eyes. She thought of how she'd find him, after years of being apart. She'd be living in a penthouse apartment at that time, with a balcony over looking the city. She'd develop her career as a designer, and then he'd come to her, bringing his love, sweeter than the candy she had eaten previously. They'd live together, in a new apartment, until there was news; she was pregnant with her first child. Her job secure, as well as his, they'd move to a small orchard on the fringes of society, far, but not too far. She'd have her child, and on certain days, special occasions, they'd lay out a red and white checkered blanket between the trees. The two of them would watch their child walk around, learning about the trees and the animals. Then, one day, in that field, the sun flickering over his face, Adrien would get on one knee, in his hand a beautiful velvet box, it's color reminiscent of the night sky. He'd open it, revealing an equally pretty ring, a deep violet and blue stone in the center, offset by two small pearls on each side. "Will you do the honor become mine?" He'd ask.</p><p>"It's beautiful." She would reply, happiness bubbling up in her throat. She was crying tears of joy now, straight up bawling. Then, "I've always been yours." He would know. She would know. Then, months later, they'd be married, their first child throwing flower petals down the aisle before she walked towards her shining man. </p><p>THUMP. </p><p>Her chair shook under her, causing Marinette to roll over in shock. What was that? Who could it have been?</p><p>Meh, you probably get the idea. </p><p>Rising in front of her stood a stark, black figure, it's shoulders broad under the meager moonlight. </p><p>Oh my god, Marinette thought, her heart racing as she cowered in her seat. Is this the person who broke in earlier?  Next, a clawed hand came shooting straight out from the shadow, latching over her mouth like a vise. </p><p>"No!" She tried to scream, to no avail. It was too tight, and she was trapped. </p><p>Oh my god, she could die. Tonight might be the last time she sat on her balcony, saw her parents, or daydreamed about Adrien. </p><p>Now, tears were welling up in her eyes, beginning to spring forth. That couldn't happen to her, she refused. She was Ladybug afterall, she couldn't die! What would Paris do without her, what would Chat do without her? </p><p>A voice. "Shh, Princess. I just need you to listen." </p><p>It was, of course, Chat.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading! Please excuse any spelling errors^^<br/>I post previews/early updates of my fics @rndmflora12 on instagram and @Vix397 on Wattpad :)<br/>Im available for writing or fanart commissions, just dm me on the social media platforms above if you're interested!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>